The Tameness Of A Wolf
by Renee6612
Summary: He is mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf. So said William Shakespeare – and it seems that the entire wizarding world agrees with him. Yet when a young werewolf is offered the chance to go to Hogwarts, he is determined to prove them wrong.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:**  This fanfic is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  I'm not making any money off of this, and no copyright infringement is intended – it's all in fun!**

Author's Note:Many thanks to Lupins Lair and Pandora Culpa for their amazing beta work; the Alphas for creating the Werewolf Registry and introducing me to fanfic; Elaine for enthusiastic squee-ing; and Macnham for helping me to get in gear and write!  And credit for the title goes to William Shakespeare: "He is mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf."  (_King Lear III, vi, 20)_

______________

**Prologue: July 1971**

______________****

People said strange things about the Lupin family.

They'd lived in town for nearly five years, and the rumors about them had been circulating for as long.  No one was sure where they'd come from or why they'd moved, but from the moment that they arrived, the townsfolk had been wary of them.  Mr. and Mrs. Lupin seemed friendly enough, and if they tended to keep to themselves a bit, it was no great worry.  No, the couple were nice enough; it was their son Remus that was something else.

He was a scrawny little thing, short and skinny with an alarming pallor to his face.  His blue-gray eyes hinted at something fey and unearthly, and his piercing gaze had spooked more than one of the village children.  He avoided them from the start; more than once they had tried to befriend him, but he met all offerings of friendship with a stubborn silence.

From the moment he'd arrived in the village, the whispering had begun.  Some said he was ill, with not long to live; others preferred to revive old legends and claimed that he was not a boy at all but a changeling, a fairy child.  The opinion favored by most of the town was that he simply wasn't right in the head.  Little did they know that the truth was far, far darker than any of their wild guesses.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Like most catastrophes, the bite had been sudden, swift, and unexpected.  Many years earlier, Remus had somehow managed to sneak out of the house at night to catch fireflies in the backyard.  He had failed to notice the wolf creeping up behind him until it was nearly upon him.  In a desperate attempt to run, he had tripped, fallen, and was bitten on his left shoulder.  He was five years old.

This was not the first difficulty to befall the Lupin family.  At one time they had been wealthy, respected, and powerful to a certain degree.  But as time passed, their influence gradually disappeared.  Reckless gambling, irresponsibility, and ill luck had all taken their toll.  By the time Remus' father, Samuel, inherited what remained of the family fortune, barely more than a hundred Galleons remained.  Yet somehow the family had managed to get by.

Remus' bite was the final straw.  Somehow word got out that the Lupin boy was a werewolf, and their neighbors forced them out of their ancestral home.  With barely any money, no reputation, and a werewolf on their hands, the Lupins found their way to the tiny village where they now lived.  Despite the villagers' negative attitudes, it proved to be an ideal place to live.  The family had found an empty house on the outskirts of town where they were rarely bothered.  Both Samuel and Amaryllis worked at home, and they were able to educate Remus themselves.

But after nearly five years of peace, it was time for things to change again.  Soon Remus would turn eleven, the age at which children with magical talent went to school to study their gift.  Before he was bitten, it was almost guaranteed that Remus would be admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of magic in the country – but with his bite all of that had changed.  Still, his parents were painfully aware that he couldn't remain cloistered indoors for much longer, and they couldn't give him the education that he needed.  Something had to be done.

Yet at the moment, Remus was blissfully unaware of his family's problems.  It was late at night, and he was sitting up in bed, intently scanning a large leather-bound book.  The room was completely silent.

"Remus, may I come in?"  
  


In spite of himself, Remus' head jerked up.  _Oh – it's Mum._ He closed the book, carefully marking his page with a finger.  "Sure."

A moment later, the door opened and Amaryllis Lupin entered the room.  She wore plain light blue robes that complemented her long, sandy hair, which hung in a braid down her back.  "What are you reading?" she inquired, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Dad's old copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide for Self-Protection._"  Remus unconsciously reached up to brush a strand of light brown hair out of his eyes.  "It's the textbook that Hogwarts first-years use in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he explained.  "I found it in the attic the other day, and it looked interesting.  Maybe I'll be ahead when I start school."

At the mention of school, his mother looked down, avoiding his eyes.  _I shouldn't have said that.  Mum's been so worried about Hogwarts lately . . . I've got to remember not to bring it up._  But his curiosity got the better of him, and he continued, "Have you heard from Dumbledore yet?"

"Actually, we have.  An owl just arrived ten minutes ago."  Remus looked up, eyes wide.  "He said that he's almost gained the approval of the school governors.  He wants us to come and see him tomorrow – he'd like to meet you."

Remus' stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.  "Meet me?  But – "  Remus broke off.  Even before he'd received the bite he had been shy, and it didn't help that he'd hardly seen anyone other than his parents for the past five years.  A werewolf couldn't have friends; everyone knew that.

He took a deep breath.  _Stop this nonsense, he admonished himself.  _If you're going to go to Hogwarts, you can't be afraid of anything.  If this is what Dumbledore wants you to do, you've got to do it._  "All right."  His voice quavered slightly; he cleared his throat and tried again.  "Okay, then.  What time?"_

"Around ten o'clock."  Despite Remus' best efforts to hide it, Amaryllis noticed his fear, and she smiled reassuringly.  "Don't worry, it'll be fine.  He said he has a plan that he'd like to explain to us."

"Oh."  Well, that wasn't so bad.  "But – even if the school board lets me go to Hogwarts, how can Dumbledore be sure that all the other students will be safe?"

Amaryllis sighed, and Remus smiled slightly; he knew that although she encouraged him to learn, she did grow tired of his incessant questions.  "I don't know, Remus.  He said that his plan will take care of everything, but he didn't explain how."

"May I read the letter later?"

_"Later," Amaryllis agreed.  "I don't have it with me now, and anyway it's time you were in bed.  It's late, and you need to rest."  
  
_

"Mu-_um,"_ Remus complained, but he marked his page, set the book on his bedside table, and lay down.  "When I go to school, I'm going to stay up as late as I like," he added.

"When you go to school, you're going to be very tired."  
  


"I'm ten years old.  I can look after myself."

Amaryllis laughed as she pulled the blankets over his shoulders.  "I don't know about that!  I think you'll soon learn that it's harder than it looks.  But that's another matter for another time," she added.  "Right now, just sleep.  Good night, dear."  
  


"Good night.  I love you."  
  


She bent over and kissed his forehead, then turned out the lights with a flick of her wand and slipped out the door.  The room was eerily silent when she left.  It _was_ past ten o'clock, but Remus wasn't tired at all.  Dumbledore's letter had piqued his curiosity, and he lay awake long into the night, pondering the Headmaster's plan and wondering what it could possibly be.


	2. Chapter I

__________

**Chapter I**

__________****

The next morning, Remus woke at exactly eight o'clock.  The sun was shining brightly, illuminating his entire small bedroom and forcing his eyes to open.  He blinked several times in protest and once his eyes had adjusted, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the window.

It was a beautiful day in late July – the sun shone brightly, as he had already observed, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and birds were chirping in the apple tree just outside the window.

So why was his heart thumping so rapidly?  
  


_Oh, of course.  I'm supposed to meet with Dumbledore today._

He turned from the window, crossed the room, and selected an outfit from the wardrobe at the opposite end of the room.  He only owned one set of robes, which he rarely wore – only when he ventured into Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, or another area frequented by wizards, which was not often.  Even though his tiny town was primarily a wizarding settlement, it also had its fair share of Muggles, and everyone was careful not to wear robes, fly brooms, Apparate, or do anything that might alert them to the existence of magic.  Today, however, Remus did don robes over his Muggle clothing.  As he turned, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror inside the wardrobe door.

He was short for his age, and thin, but he was also growing.  The robes, which had been much too large when he first got them, barely fit.  _It doesn't matter, he thought.  _If Dumbledore's plan works, I'll be getting new ones for school anyway.  But new robes are expensive . . . Wonderful, another thing to worry about.__

With an almost inaudible sigh, he forced himself out of his thoughts.  _I'd better hurry up.  I'm not sure what time Mum and Dad want to leave for Hogwarts, but today of all days we absolutely cannot be late._  Shutting the wardrobe door, he left the room and hurried down the stairs.

~*~

When he entered the kitchen, his father was standing at the table, skimming the front page of the _Daily Prophet._  Samuel Lupin was a short, stocky man with hazel eyes and tawny brown hair that was a few shades darker than his son's.  He looked up and smiled warmly as Remus entered the room.

"I've made toast.  Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."  
  


With a wave of his wand and a few well-chosen words in Latin, a plate of toast appeared in front of Remus as he sat down across from his father.  "You're down early this morning," Samuel observed.  "Are you excited about meeting Dumbledore?"

Remus paused.  "A little, I suppose, but mostly nervous," he admitted.

Samuel folded up his newspaper and sat down.  "You know, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor when I was at Hogwarts," he began.  "Although I preferred Charms and had no particular aptitude for Transfiguration, Dumbledore managed to become my favorite teacher.  He's got a wonderful sense of humor, but he's also very wise – one can ask him anything and he'll know the answer – and very fair.  Gives ample praise where it's deserved and he's willing to give anyone a fair chance, no matter what their background may be."  Seeing that Remus still wouldn't meet his eyes, Samuel laughed.  "Remus, relax!  You're a clever, talented, well-mannered young lad.  You've got nothing to fear from Albus Dumbledore."

Be that as it may, Remus wanted to change the subject.  "What time are we leaving for Hogwarts?"

"Apparation is out of the question.  You're not old enough, and besides, there are wards around Hogwarts – of course you know that.  So normally we'd take the Floo network directly to Dumbledore's office, but your mother wants to pick up something in Hogsmeade, so we're planning on going to the Three Broomsticks by Floo powder, stopping to get whatever she needs, and then flying to Hogwarts.  It's not a long trip up to the castle, and it's nice out today, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Remus smiled slightly; when asked a simple question about a topic, his father tended to launch into a long explanation that ended a good while later, having answered every conceivable question on that topic except the one that he'd been asked in the first place.  "But what time are we leaving?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Where's Mum?"  Remus saw his father take a deep breath, and couldn't help but laugh.  "Dad – can you keep the answer more concise this time, please?"

Samuel assumed a mock-injured expression before giving his son a quick wink and replying, "Outside in the garden.  Now, are you going to eat that toast or not?"

Remus looked down at his toast and felt the pang of nervousness in the pit of his stomach return.  _You've got to eat something, you know.  There's no point in trying to convince Dumbledore to let you go to Hogwarts if you're going to starve yourself with nervousness between now and September!  Reluctantly he began to nibble on a piece of toast._

Ten minutes later, he had eaten perhaps half of his breakfast when Amaryllis entered the kitchen, glowing.  "The weather is absolutely lovely today!  You'd hardly guess that it's been miserable outside for the past week.  I've got to get the two of you out into the garden this afternoon to enjoy the sunshine."  
  


"I don't know about working in the garden," Samuel replied, "but the _Daily Prophet's weather report says that the flying conditions are perfect.  We ought to make it to Hogwarts with time to spare."_

"Are you done with your breakfast, Remus?  It's about time we left."  When Remus looked up, he saw that his mother's brow was creased with mild concern.  He knew what she was thinking – that he was nervous.  _Well, maybe I am, but the world doesn't need to know, he decided.  __I've got to act calmer.  Determined, he stood, straightened his robes, and nodded.  "I'm ready."_

"Excellent.  I assume your father's told you about our travel plans – "  she glanced at Samuel, who nodded.  "He'll be leaving first, and you and I will follow."

She handed him his broom, a top-of-the-line Nimbus 1000.  It had been a birthday present from the year before, and though he had protested – brooms were so expensive, and he rarely flew anyway – he really did love it.  Flying was such fun even though he didn't play Quidditch, and judging by all the horror stories he'd heard about school brooms, he'd want to bring his own to Hogwarts once he was old enough.

His father took a pinch of Floo powder from the small jar on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire.  After waiting a moment for the flames to turn a vivid, emerald green, he stepped into them and called, "The Three Broomsticks!" before disappearing.  Gripping the handle of his broom tightly, Remus did the same.

A moment later, he remembered why he'd always hated traveling by Floo powder.  It was an awful sensation, rather like being sucked into a giant whirlpool.  Thousands of grates whirled around him, and he wasn't quite sure which one to choose.  Finally, he saw one that looked as though it led to the Hogsmeade pub.  He stepped forward and fell out of it.

His father's arm caught him, supporting him as he stumbled out of the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks.  A moment later, Amaryllis Lupin was standing by her son, brushing a light dusting of soot off her robes.

"Right," Samuel said.  "Feeling steadier, Remus?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Remus looked down and noticed that he, too, had soot on his robes and he hastily brushed it off.  "Where are we going?"

"Charter and Tomes," Amaryllis responded.  Remus nodded, secretly delighted.  Charter and Tomes was Hogsmeade's bookshop.  Although it was smaller and older than Flourish and Blotts, it was Remus' favorite of the two.  Whenever one of his parents needed to visit Hogsmeade, he always came along and explored the bookshop until it was time to return home.  He was fascinated by the wide variety of books.  On one shelf, crisp new copies of the latest spell encyclopedia; on another, a series of old, musty volumes in languages that none but the wisest wizards spoke; across the room, a heavy leatherbound volume which appeared to hold all of the universe's secrets.

This was only a quick visit, however.  Amaryllis knew exactly where to find the book she needed, and Remus barely had a chance to look around before it was time for them to leave again – this time, to fly to Hogwarts.

~*~

The _Daily Prophet's assessment of the beautiful flying conditions was quite accurate, but Remus was not paying attention.  Although he reassured himself that everything would be fine, he still couldn't help being nervous, and it was hard to ignore the questions that flickered rapidly through his mind.  _Dumbledore knows I'm a werewolf – how will he treat me?  How is it possible that I could ever go to school?  What's Dumbledore's plan?  And when will I find out if I've been accepted as a student?_  Restlessly, he soared ahead of his parents, trying to catch a glimpse of the castle.  _I wish I were old enough to Apparate – and that Hogwarts didn't have so many wards, so I could go straight to Dumbledore's office!__

 It felt like ages before they landed on the lawn of Hogwarts, just outside the front door.  From the moment that they entered the castle, Remus was completely amazed by its size.  The Entrance Hall alone was probably as big as the Lupins' house.  The ceiling towered above him, and the great staircase in the middle seemed impossible to climb.  Yet climb it they did – it and many others, weaving their way through endless hallways lined with statues and suits of armor.  Portraits and tapestries hung on the walls, and as the Lupins passed each painting, heads turned and voices began to chatter excitedly.  Remus realized that three people wandering around the Hogwarts halls in summer must be an odd sight; he wasn't sure whether the teachers stayed at Hogwarts during the summer holidays, but he suspected that if they did they probably stayed in their offices instead of roaming the corridors.

Finally, Samuel and Amaryllis came to an abrupt halt.  Remus looked up and surveyed the hallway around them, but all that he could see was a hideous, sneering stone gargoyle.  _Why have we stopped here?  What's happening?_

"This is the entrance to Dumbledore's office," Amaryllis explained.  "I'm not sure of the password – we'll have to wait for someone who does."  Remus suddenly felt very cold, though the castle was steaming with summer heat.  Samuel reached out and took his son's hand comfortingly.

They heard the Headmaster before they saw him.  "I'm quite sorry about that," a voice echoed from behind the gargoyle.  It was a reassuring voice, old and venerable but very kind.  "I'm afraid I forgot that you don't know the password."  The gargoyle abruptly jumped aside as the wall split in half, and Remus found himself looking up at Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world.

He was tall and very, very old, with long hair and a silvery beard.  He wore robes in a stunning deep purple, glittering with gold stars, and his warm blue eyes sparkled behind golden half-moon glasses.  The impression that he gave was one of great wisdom and tranquility.  Remus found it very hard to imagine that Dumbledore ever forgot anything – especially something as trivial as whether or not his guests knew a password.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently and extended a hand, which Remus' father shook.  "Hello Samuel, Amaryllis.  And of course you're Remus.  I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time."  Remus, unsure of whether this was good or bad, said nothing.  "Why don't you all come up to my office, where we can talk?"  Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and began to move upward.  

"Oh," Remus whispered softly, amazed.

The Headmaster had been standing at the bottom of a long, winding spiral staircase.  Stone walls rose tall around it; torches flickered in sconces on the wall, and the gleaming, polished stone seemed to shine with a golden light.  But the most fantastic thing about it was that it was slowly rotating upward.

His parents were already on the staircase – Amaryllis turned around and beckoned to him.  "Come along, Remus, before the gargoyle closes."  Remus was only too happy to obey.  He heard a dull clunk as the gargoyle closed behind him, and he rose up and up . . . 

All too soon, however, they reached the top of the staircase.  Dumbledore stood waiting next to an immense oak door sporting a griffin-shaped knocker.  "Are we all here?  Excellent.  Please come into my office and make yourselves comfortable."

They followed him through the door, where all four took seats in armchairs by the fireplace.  Despite the fact that it was nearly August, a fire blazed in the hearth.  It emitted no warmth; Remus supposed that a Cooling Charm had been put on it and it existed only as a communication device.  Normally he would have been fascinated by Dumbledore's office and everything in it, but today he was too nervous to do anything but remain with his gaze fixed upon the Headmaster, waiting for Dumbledore to determine his fate.

"Care for a sherbert lemon?" Dumbledore asked once they were all comfortable, holding out a small bowl filled with little yellow sweets.  Samuel and Amaryllis each accepted one; after a moment's hesitation, Remus did the same.  The Headmaster replaced the bowl on his desk and turned back to the Lupins.

"Finding a way for you to attend Hogwarts has been a very interesting challenge for me, Remus," he began.  "Yet I have developed a plan, and I've nearly convinced the school board to accept it."  Remus' head immediately swarmed with questions, but he didn't dare ask one lest he miss part of Dumbledore's explanation.  "I'd like to discuss the plan with you before I proceed, however.  Is that all right?"

Remus found his voice.  "T-that's fine, sir."  
  


"Wonderful."  Dumbledore paused.  "I've heard that you are educated at home."  
  


"Yes, sir.  My mother teaches me."

"And do you like to learn?"

"Yes sir, very much."

"What subjects do you study?"

"Reading, spelling, math, and geography.  No magic, of course, but a few things that will be useful at Hogwarts – magical history, Arithmancy, Muggle studies . . . "

"And Herbology, I assume."  Remus nodded.  "Do you know what a Whomping Willow is?" Dumbledore queried.

"No, sir."  Remus felt his face flush slightly, but to his relief, the Headmaster smiled.  "I didn't think you would.  They're quite obscure.  A Whomping Willow is a gargantuan tree with branches that swing in many directions.  Should anyone dare to approach it, the tree will use its branches to attack.  In short, they can be very dangerous, and people soon realize that the safest way of dealing with them is to avoid them."  He paused.  "I assume that you are familiar with the old, empty house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."  
  


Remus was.  It was an ancient house that stood at the top of a hill just within the boundaries of the town.  It must have been a very fine, elegant home when it was first built, but now it was nearly falling apart – windows and door boarded up, garden overgrown with weeds, paint peeling and shingles falling off the roof.

"I have managed to acquire it discreetly, and throughout the summer I have secretly been constructing a tunnel which will lead from the Hogwarts grounds to the house.  Once the proper warding charms have been placed on the house, you will be able to travel through the tunnel and stay in the house during the full moon."

Remus nodded.  "That sounds like a good plan, but . . . I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand how the Whomping Willow comes into it."

The Headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling.  "This is where the part of my plan that I consider to be particularly clever comes in.  I have several students studying N.E.W.T. Herbology this year, and I've spread the word that I intend to purchase a Whomping Willow for them to study.  Once the tunnel is completed, the tree will be planted at the entrance to keep unwanted students away.  However, there is a small knot at the base of the Willow which, when pressed, will freeze its branches just long enough for you to enter the tunnel."

Remus hesitated momentarily.  "W-will there be any Silencing Charms?"

"As you may or may not know, there are several rumors going round Hogsmeade that the house is haunted.  And since it would be quite difficult to maintain the necessary Silencing Charms on top of the wards, I've chosen to leave them off.  The villagers will simply believe that the rumors about angry spirits are true."  Remus glanced up, meeting Dumbledore's eyes, and saw that he was concerned.  "Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine."  No Silencing Charms . . . everyone in town would be able to hear him.  What would happen if he screamed during the transformation?  What would happen if he began to howl?  His stomach twisted at the thought.  He was more than slightly relieved when his father broke the ensuing silence.  "How many of the staff are going to know?"

"I see no reason to tell all of them.  I'll need to notify Madam Pomfrey, our school nurse – she'll be caring for Remus during the full moons – but other than that, I see no reason to tell anyone else.  The rest of his teachers will be informed on a need-to-know basis."

"When will we know if the school governors approve of your plan?"

"I promise to owl you as soon as I find out.  I'll be discussing the matter with them in a few days, and I assure you that you will know of their decision within a week from today."

The adults continued to talk, but Remus made no effort to stop his thoughts from drifting.  _One week.  In one week, I'll know whether or not I can go to Hogwarts.  To any other child, this was a minor decision.  Yes, Hogwarts was the most prestigious school for magic in Europe, but it certainly wasn't the only one.  A student who didn't make it into Hogwarts would certainly get a letter of acceptance from another school.  But Remus knew that his situation was different.  If Hogwarts rejected him, he wouldn't have a chance of making it into another school.  And if he couldn't learn magic and be educated as a wizard . . . well, he wasn't sure what the future would hold._

His father's voice jerked him out of his silent reverie.  "All right.  That sounds fine."

The Headmaster smiled.  "Excellent.  Is there anything else that you'd like to discuss?"

"Nothing in particular," Amaryllis replied.  "Thank you for doing this for Remus."  
  


"It's no trouble at all.  He seems like a very intelligent boy, and I'm sure he'll do well at Hogwarts."  He turned to Remus and smiled.  "I look forward to seeing you here in another month, Remus.  It's been nice meeting you."

Remus and his parents rose, and all shook hands with the Headmaster before leaving.  The meeting had been shorter than Remus had expected, but he'd enjoyed seeing the castle.  It had aroused his curiosity about the school, and as he and his parents flew back to Hogsmeade, he was silent, his mind occupied with daydreams.  Dumbledore's words had inspired him, and he was sure that he was closer to Hogwarts than he'd ever been before.


	3. Chapter II

_________

**Chapter II**

________****

Remus was nearly dancing with joy when he arrived home from the meeting with Dumbledore.  Yet the next six days passed without a single owl, and in spite of himself Remus was starting to worry.  He could tell that his normally patient parents were tense as well – though they didn't say anything, he noticed that they seemed to be avoiding the topic of Hogwarts, always changing the subject when he mentioned school.  Determined not to dwell on it, Remus tried to follow a normal routine, and kept himself busy reading, sketching, or helping his mother in her vegetable garden.

On the seventh day of waiting, he felt as though he just might go crazy from the anticipation and nerves.  He tried to read, but he couldn't lose himself in a book the way he normally could.  Nor was he able to concentrate when his father invited him to play wizard chess.  Even flying, one of his favorite hobbies, didn't hold its usual allure.  Suddenly the surrounding countryside seemed dull compared with Hogwarts' gleaming lake, mysterious forest, and soaring stone towers.  The Lupins' small home felt oppressive; he longed to be anywhere else.

Finally, late in the afternoon, he couldn't stand it anymore.  Nearly bored out of his wits, he moved toward the back door and pushed it open.

A wave of stifling, humid summer air hit him as he stepped outside, blinking in the bright sunlight.  On a hot day like today everyone was inside, seeking solace from the unusual blazing heat of the past few days.  The atmosphere was still and stagnant; a heavy stupor hung over the yard, the eerie silence only broken by the occasional lazy chirp of a bird.  Suddenly, the interior of the Lupins' little home seemed cool and welcoming, but Remus didn't reenter the house.  Instead, he crossed the yard to what looked to be either a tiny cottage or a large shed, pushed the door open, and entered.

It wasn't dark inside the workshop, but after the blinding sunlight outside the place seemed dim and shady.  There was a window in the far corner and a magic-powered light hung from the ceiling, but these were the only sources of light.

The space was furnished practically, if not fashionably.  A single chair sat near the door.  Shelves and cupboards lined the walls.  A lone bookshelf next to the window contained several books with covers in faded colors, and a table stood in the center of the room with a few miscellaneous items on it.  There was nothing to indicate what sort of work was performed here, which added an air of mystery to the otherwise-plain area.

Remus knew exactly why the workshop was there, and what his father's job was.  The air of mystery in the room was misleading.  No Dark magic was practiced here, no esoteric magical potions or equipment being developed.  Samuel Lupin was a magical jeweler and metalworker – a fascinating occupation in its own right, though hardly dramatic or mysterious.

Samuel was standing next to the window thumbing through a slim volume in tiny print.  He was completely absorbed in his work, and hadn't noticed his son enter.  After a moment he snapped the book shut, replaced it on the shelf, and turned to the table.  He picked up his wand and the object that sat next to it – a small block of gold.  Then with a flick of his wrist and a muttered _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he sent it spinning into the air, where it hung at eye-level, unmoving.  He uttered another incantation, and the gold slowly melted, leaving a blob of golden liquid hovering in the air.

Although he had seen it many times before, the sight of Samuel Lupin using magic to shape a piece of jewelry never failed to fascinate Remus, and today was no exception.  With a deft movement of his wand, Samuel molded the metal into a perfect pendant in the shape of a heart.  Another spell, and as he traced a pattern in the air a ring of engraved flowers appeared around the locket's edge.  This did not satisfy Samuel – he frowned slightly, shook his head, and replaced them with the initials DJC in graceful, flowing letters.  After a moment's pause, he added the engraved flowers once more, changing their style several times before it pleased him.  He spent nearly fifteen minutes putting and adjusting the final touches on the beautiful piece of jewelry, then performed two simple charms to solidify the gold and shrink it down to a reasonable size.  Finally, he Summoned a fine gold chain, strung the locket on it, and placed the necklace in a small box to present it to the customer.  Only when this process was complete did he speak, still not looking up.

"The locket is for Morgan Clark," he explained.  "His daughter Dorothy is turning sixteen next week, and he thought that it would make a nice gift."

Remus nodded.  Although he didn't know most of the people who lived in his tiny town, he was familiar with the Clark family.  They were acquaintances of his parents and often sought his father's services.

"It looks nice," he commented.  Samuel had completed this particular locket very quickly – sometimes he spent a week working on a project, giving a cauldron the perfect shape or putting tiny engravings around the edge of a ring.  "I think Dorothy will like it very much."  
  


"I hope so."  Samuel had been writing something on a piece of paper, but he frowned slightly and straightened up to look at his son.  "Has there been any news from Dumbledore?"

Remus shook his head, suddenly depressed.  "Nothing."  He looked away.  "He – he _will_ write, won't he?"

"Of course he will.  He said he would, and Dumbledore is a man of his word."  Samuel spoke in his customary calm, logical manner, and as always he succeeded in comforting Remus, who relaxed slightly.  "Now . . . "  Samuel checked his watch.  "It's nearly time for dinner.  Why don't we go inside and see what your mother's been doing while we've been out here?"  He didn't wait for an answer; none was needed.  The two left the workshop and began to walk back to the house.

~*~

There was no word from Dumbledore that evening, and when Remus finally fell asleep that night his slumber was restless and tormented with unnerving dreams.  He woke the next morning much later than normal, but feeling as though he'd barely slept at all.

When he went downstairs for breakfast his father wasn't there, but Amaryllis was at the table, sipping a cup of tea and writing a letter to someone.  She looked up the moment he entered the room.

"Remus, a letter came for you very late last night."  
  


He scanned her face, trying to discern some sign of its contents.  "I haven't opened it," she explained, correctly guessing his motive.  "Here it is."  Reaching into her pocket, she handed him a parchment envelope.  Remus flipped it over, saw the Hogwarts seal in purple wax, and slowly ran a finger under the flap of the envelope, easing it open.  His mother watched in silence.

The envelope contained three pieces of parchment.  Stomach twisting anxiously, he unfolded the first.  It was a letter from Dumbledore.

Remus – 

As I write this letter, the Hogwarts clock is chiming eleven p.m.  Technically I am still within the time limit that I set, but I know that my owl will not arrive at your house until tomorrow morning, so I will apologize in advance for any anxiety that I may have caused you.  I met with the school board one last time this evening.  The meeting ran much later than we had intended, but we accomplished everything that needed to be done.  Enclosed, please find a letter from Sasha Felle, Hogwarts' Herbology professor and Deputy Headmistress.  I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.

Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

_ I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.  Remus blinked, still looking down at the note in his hand.  Hogwarts.  But – but no.  It was impossible, it couldn't be true . . .   Heart thumping and hands shaking, he unfolded the second piece of paper._

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . _

Startled, almost disbelieving, Remus looked up and met his mother's eyes.  She was still watching him, her face expressionless.  "Mum . . . "  His voice failed.  He tried again but could not speak.  Finally, he simply handed her the letter.

She read it quickly, but it still felt like ages before she looked up, smiled, and stepped forward to hug him tightly.  "Remus.  You're going to Hogwarts."

"I know."  It was a strange feeling.  He was almost numb, sure that it was the truth but unable to believe it.  It was impossible.  There was no way that this could be happening, he couldn't possibly be this lucky.  _But it's true.  I'm going to Hogwarts.  I'm going to become a wizard._ He looked up suddenly, met his mother's gaze and saw the relief in her eyes as he smiled.  "I can't believe it," he said slowly.  "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Amaryllis, always organized, began to think aloud.  "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley.  I'm sure there's a list of supplies . . . "

Remus unfolded the third page of the letter and nodded.  "We've got most of the books – your old schoolbooks are still in the attic, and they're in good condition – but the rest of the things will be expensive," he added, frowning.  "A wand, a cauldron, glass phials, a telescope, brass scales, and I'll need new robes . . . "

"Remus, don't worry about it.  Your father can make scales and a cauldron for you in his workshop, and we'll be able to pay for all of your other supplies."  She paused.  "Are you excited?"

He grinned broadly.  "Of course I'm excited!  I mean, this is Hogwarts, this is . . . "  His voice trailed off.  "It's amazing.  I never thought the school governors would let me go.  If Dumbledore hadn't become headmaster, I suppose I'd be stuck.  I don't know what would have happened."

"You'd better go out to the workshop and tell your father.  I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that you've been accepted."

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?  Tomorrow, maybe?" Remus asked.  Although he tried to remain calm, he was bursting with excitement.  He was going to Hogwarts, he was finally going to school!

"We'll see about that!  School doesn't start for another month."  
  


"I know, but I want to start studying right away . . . "

Amaryllis sighed good-naturedly.  "Tell your father about the letter first.  Then we'll talk about Diagon Alley."

Remus was only too happy to comply.  Retrieving the letter from the kitchen table, he exploded through the back door and ran across the lawn, oblivious to the summer heat.  His mother watched him go, smiling.

~*~

As it so happened, the Lupins were unable to travel to Diagon Alley for another few weeks.  The August full moon was nearly upon them, and it was a few days before Remus had recovered fully.  By that time, Amaryllis, a freelance writer and researcher who contributed to many wizarding periodicals, had several deadlines coming up and was too busy to leave.  She suggested that Remus and Samuel make the trip to Diagon Alley alone.  On August eleventh, the two set out for the Leaky Cauldron in London.

When they got there, the shabby little pub was nearly empty.  A few people in hooded cloaks sat at a table in a dark corner, conversing in low voices.  The bartender was reading a newspaper and did not look up as they entered.  Never one to waste time, Samuel led Remus directly into an empty, walled courtyard.  He tapped the wall several times, and in a matter of moments, they were looking through an arched doorway into a bustling street lined with shops.

"Do you have the list?" he asked, turning to Remus.

Remus nodded and procured a bit of folded parchment from his pocket.  "I need my uniform, a set of glass phials, and a telescope.  Oh, and a wand."

"Madam Malkin's is just across the street – that's the best place for robes.  Why don't you get your uniform while I find those phials and a telescope?"

"All right."  Remus accepted the money that his father handed him and headed toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – a large, elegant shop with a sign that advertised "Every Style, Every Size" in large, loopy letters.

Considering the huge crowd in the street outside, Remus was surprised to note that Madam Malkin's shop, like the Leaky Cauldron, was nearly empty.  A young girl with long, dark braids stood next to a rack of cloaks, examining them.  Madam Malkin, a plump little witch with a perpetual smile, was at Remus' side the instant he entered the store.

"I need Hogwarts robes," he began.

"Ah, yes.  Simone is here for her school uniform as well, aren't you, Simone?"  This last question was aimed at the girl, who looked up, nodded briefly, and turned back to the cloak that she held.  "Follow me, dear."

Remus followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop, where she stood him on a footstool.  "Just hold on and I'll find something that will fit you to a T."  She turned to a rack of identical robes, selected one, and held it up next to Remus.  "No, too small.  I believe this one ought to – "  She plucked another robe and held it up.  With a wave of her wand, it adjusted itself to Remus' build, becoming shorter and more fitting through the shoulders.  "Oh, yes.  Perfect fit."

Remus studied the robe.  It was the same style as the one that he had at home, though slightly larger.  The Hogwarts crest was embroidered near the left shoulder, and it had . . . white trim?

As though reading his mind, Madam Malkin responded, "One can never tell which house one will be in until one is Sorted, of course.  Once a student knows their house, their uniform will change from white to their house colors.  A particularly clever little spell of mine," she added with a proud smile.  "Now, then – _Accio__ uniform, size 10!"  An array of clothing came soaring through the air and landed in Madam Malkin's arms, perfectly folded.  She used a spell to tie them neatly with a piece of string and handed them to Remus.  "There's your uniform – you'll just need to choose a cloak.  I believe the list calls for a plain black one, doesn't specify the fastenings.  It's odd, really – last year it said silver fastenings, but not this year.  Strange, hm?"_

Remus realized that Dumbledore must have changed the list, and he smiled.  "Yes . . . strange."

"It must have something to do with that new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  I've heard he's a wonderful man, but a bit queer in the head, if you know what I mean."  She sighed.  "Well, go on and pick your cloak, dear."

Remus quickly selected a nice black cloak with plain gold fastenings and paid Madam Malkin.  His father walked up to the shop just as Remus was leaving.  "Do you have your uniform?" he asked.

Remus nodded and explained what Madam Malkin had said about the clasp on the cloak.  Samuel smiled.  "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore.  He's sharp – he never misses a thing.  I imagine he'll be a wonderful headmaster."

"He seems nice."

"Mmm."  Samuel checked his watch.  "Well, that leaves your wand.  Are you ready?  Ollivander's is down at the other end of Diagon Alley."  
  


"All right."

~*~

As Samuel had said, Ollivander's was the last shop on the other side of Diagon Alley – a shabby, dark little store with peeling gold letters over the door.  As Remus and his father entered, they heard voices coming from the back of the shop.  "Here, why don't you give this one a try – ten and a quarter inches, willow, unicorn hair."  There was a pause, and then the voice spoke, clearly delighted: "Excellent!  A very good show, Miss Evans.  Here you are, then."  There was a jingling of coins, and a young girl with light, coppery hair emerged from the maze of shelves, smiling broadly as she exited the shop.  Remus glanced up at his father, who was silent.

Soft footsteps echoed through the shop, and the next moment an old man with wide, glittering eyes approached Remus and Samuel, extending his hand.  "Welcome to Ollivander's, sir.  The finest maker of wands in all of Europe."

Samuel returned the man's handshake.  "My name is Samuel Lupin.  My son is here for his first wand."

"Ah, yes."  Mr. Ollivander turned to Remus.  His pale gaze was piercing, and it unnerved Remus slightly.  "I've been expecting you.  I've heard many interesting things about you, Remus Lupin."  
  


"Yes, sir?" Remus inquired politely.  There was really no need for him to ask; he already knew what the man would say.

"I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic the other day.  It said that you are exempt from clause three of the Code of Wand Use.  _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."  He paused.  Remus said nothing.  "Are you a magical creature?"_

Remus glanced up at his father, who met his eyes reassuringly.  "Y-yes, sir.  I'm a werewolf."  
  


To his near astonishment, Mr. Ollivander smiled.  "Well!  This _shall be interesting.  I've never sold a wand to a werewolf before.  Hmm . . . "  He paused.  "Which is your wand hand?"_

"My right, sir."

"If you would be so good as to hold out that arm."  Remus did so, and Ollivander pulled a tape measure out of his pocket and began to take a series of measurements.  "Just a moment, if you please."

Ollivander disappeared into the back of the shop and returned a moment later carrying several long, thin boxes, which he set down on a chair.  "Now, then . . . why don't you try this one first?  Mahogany, twelve inches, unicorn hair."

Remus had to admit that Ollivander seemed to have a better idea of what to look for than he did.  Remus was handed wand after wand, but he had barely picked them up before Ollivander snatched them back, saying, "No, that's no good at all," or, "Try again, now, Mr. Lupin."  The process was more than slightly mystifying to him.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander reached the bottom of the stack of boxes.  "Well, I'll simply go and collect some more.  Never fear, I've never failed to find a match for a customer."  He picked up the array of boxes and began to walk toward the back of the store – then stopped suddenly, set them down on a desk which stood in one corner, and strode over to a shelf.  "I'd nearly forgotten about this wand . . . curious.  Why not?" he mused to himself.  In one swift movement he was at Remus' side with another box.  "Twelve and a half inches, aspen, phoenix feather.  Go on, give it a wave."

The moment that Remus accepted the wand from Mr. Ollivander, an odd, humming feeling coursed through his hand and up his arm.  He was suddenly filled with a strange confidence, and without hesitation he gave the wand a careful, practiced flick that he had seen his father perform many times.  A stream of bright light flared from its tip, illuminating the dusty shop for a moment before dying away.

There were a few moments of silence as Remus, his father, and Ollivander gazed at the spot on the wall where the last pinprick of light had faded.  Finally, Ollivander spoke in his usual vibrant manner.  "Wonderful, wonderful!  A perfect match."  Remus realized that he had been holding his breath.  He released it and relaxed his painfully tense shoulders.  Mr. Ollivander busied himself wrapping the wand in tissue paper and laying it gently in its box as though setting a young infant in a cradle.

Remus looked up to see his father smiling at him.  "Good job, Remus."  Unsure quite how to respond, Remus nodded and accepted the box that Mr. Ollivander was holding out for him.  "Thank you, sir," he said.

"There's no need for that, young man," Ollivander assured him.  "It's been a pleasure to meet you.  You'll do well at Hogwarts, I'm sure."  
  


"Are you ready to go, then, Remus?"

Remus nodded.  Glowing with pride, he turned and followed his father out of the shop.


End file.
